Amain Setenta
Amain Setenta is the daughter of Chronos and an unnamed Traveler mother and a member of Desespeir. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Amain is known as a girl of strict nature, and absolutes. People who don't know her see her as a wholly intimidating girl from a distance, and a wise one who seemingly holds sway over fate and time simply by existing. This causes people to fear her, but to respect her in equal measure for her current and untapped power. As a swordsman, she respects the art itself and has personally crafted her own style of fighting, but she constantly seeks knowledge in the hopes of improving how she fights, and eventually surpassing all other forms of combat. Even without her swords, she commands an air of respect and power not seen save for those of fully-draconic blood. This natural intimidation comes from her attunement to both bloodlines, and naturally control over both aspects despite being able to very barely tap into the powers of either bloodline, and as far as her dragon blood goes, being unable to access her primary power whatsoever. Of course, each of these facts are only true to those unaware of Amain's true nature. Amain, despite her age, and for all the intelligence she has come to gain, she lacks the wisdom to properly utilize such talents. Those aware of her true nature call ehr by many names, ditz and airhead being the most popular, but her simple, peaceful thoughts led to a wholly incorruptible soul. She doesn't think things through sometimes, and has terrible luck caused by her clumsiness and inability to pay attention, as well as her kind heart making her do things against what others would consider common sense. She acts childishly at times, fawning over cute things, and at other times it's almost as if she's not thinking at all. At the times where she pays attention to those speaking to her, it is rare for her to take what they say as entirely what is as meant as. Amain's thought process has been likened to a brick wall, as while she can hear and understand people, after a while, whatever they said comes to a complete stop and she forgetfully goes about her day as if they had said something else entirely. She still holds her pride as a swordsman, but this pride is fragile, and her self-esteem is essentially non-existent. Being complimented in any way is something foreign to Amain, and while she thinks of herself as mediocre in every field, she thinks of herself as ugly and easy to ignore since not even her own father cared about her despite taking up permanent residence in the Wanderer's Palace. When she's called cute, it essentially turns her bones into jelly. She loses her balance, wobbles, and trips over herself as if she had no sense of balance whatsoever. The same thing happens during most compliments, but when she's called cute, she's at her absolute weakest, and has lost battles or fled them due to compliments received. Truly, she is her own weakness, and it is one that she seemingly may never overcome given her past. Known Attacks/Abilities * Infinitas Gladiis - Otherwise known as "Infinity Swords," Amain creates her weapons using time itself to bring about a viable weapon. The swords are formed like regular swords, but the blades seem to be made out of streams of light that shift as they move. The blades Amain creates do not do physical damage to a target, but instead, whatever she touches ages at such an advanced rate that mere seconds of contact can turn something into dust. On a body, it has a slowed effect, but it still ages things incredibly fast to the point of turning the human body into dust in under a minute. On regular objects, they instantly turn to dust, whereas objects permeated with Akehura survive much longer. * Time's Arrow - A technique used to freeze time on a local scale. Amain creates large needle shaped projectiles in any given number she wants before firing them at her target. A target hit with Time's Arrow will have whatever part of them was hit frozen in time, causing localized paralysis. When hit in the arm, the arm will cease to function, as it has been displaced from time. This is only temporary, however, as the displacement is difficult to maintain the farther away one is from Amain. When hit in the heart or the head, the entire body is frozen in time, causing complete paralysis and displacement from time that causes one to believe only a second has passed, when it reality, up to an hour could've passed while the second party was displaced. A target will never know they were displaced unless they are accustomed to the effects of frozen time. Amain leaves no trace of having frozen time, as her arrows do no damage. * Temporal Distortion - Amain is considered one of the fastest people on the planet, but it's not because she's very fast at all. At a distance, Amain moves at a faster than normal pace, but the closer you move towards her, the faster she becomes until eventually you cannot keep track of her movements. This is due to time being displaced around Amain's body. As things enter her field of control, her perception of them becomes hyper-slowed, allowing her to evade with ease what should be normally unavoidable attacks, as well as allowing her to seemingly teleport due to displacing her time, her enemy's time, and the time of objects around them. For this reason, she could potentially outrun anybody due to the displaced effect. This Temporal Fission ceases once she is asleep or otherwise incapacitated, causing time to flow normally. * Temporal Fission - Amain prefers to fight alone, but given the nature of some of the battles she undertakes, she fights using a litany of clones created from the fission of time around her. While she cannot pull alternate selves from alternate timelines, she can copy an imprint of herself from previous moments in her own timeline and command them effortlessly. These copies appear and vanish after a brief period given the sheer amount she can conjure, and like her blades, their primary purpose is to rapidly age whatever they cut until it turns to dust, or to fire arrows of time in tandem with her to create a field of frozen time. * Displacement - Amain is capable of displacing herself from time, creating a field upon which time's flow is not wholly normal, even by her standards. This displacement doesn't last long, and for those unaware of her trick, she will attack them to achieve a displaced effect on the enemy, allowing Amain to take advantage of nanoseconds of time to corner an enemy, seemingly having not even moved before appearing behind them, or a similarly sneaky attack. Given that she can displace the time around her in such a way, she's capable of holding private conversations with others by displacing time, causing conversations to pass between two or more people in an instant while those not within the displaced field will hear nothing. This takes far more energy than her passive displacement of time, and can exhaust her given that she's displacing her enemy as well. * Null Zone - A simple barrier construct created by Amain using the concept of an area folding time around it instead of through it. A Null Zone cannot be penetrated by normal means, as only very powerful magic can travel through it while everything else stops and disappears within seconds. Amain can either make a Null Zone around herself, or around her comrades, but she doesn't have the power to cover an area or a building. * Spiral Fates - Amain is nothing if not generous. She can tether herself to another person through shining white vines appearing on her right arm and their left arm. This allows her to replace herself in their timeline so that she takes hits in their place that they've already taken, giving her every injury that she has and vice versa, meaning if she's less injured than another party she can exchange pain so that they might fight on. Conversely, if a comrade wants her to be less injured or uninjured, she can use Spiral Fates with their permission to trade her wounds off to them. Spiral Fates is only used for those Amain truly cares about. Background From the start, Amain was the descendant of the legendary Dragon of Time. Chronos and a female Traveler had birthed a child meant for nothing other than greatness. The power exhibited by her body, even as a newborn, was incredible as shown by her ability to manipulate time much like her father, and to a lesser degree, her mother. Chronos was interested in his daughter briefly for the strange trait she showed, which would allow him to live eternally and grasp more control over time should he study it. This strange trait was referred to as the "Spiral" which, the moment Chronos was able to reproduce the result independently of his daughter, he entirely forgot she existed. He had access to the Spiral, and managed to turn himself into almost the true embodiment of time, only held back by his mortal dragon body. Both Amain and her mother grew apart from Chronos, and Amain grew up with a certain complex. To a point, she believed that she was the reason Chronos ignored them both, or that she was inadequate in his eyes. Amain grew up desperately trying to earn her father's attention, but he never reacted, or even realized she was his daughter at some points, acting entirely forgetful about nearly everything not concerning other dragons or his newfound time abilities. As she grew, Amain's feelings of inadequacy grew with her, as she never felt that she was good enough to earn her father's love or respect, or that she wasn't even worth being remembered altogether apparently. She became stronger on her own, but she was never sure whether or not she was good enough. She constantly sought approval from people she didn't even know, to the point of not even knowing herself anymore. Being met with disapproval made her change, and changing little things about herself constantly made her into somebody she didn't even recognize anymore. If not for being found by somebody who had bigger plans for her, there was no telling what path she would've gone down. Since then, she has considered Azrael, the legendary swordsman from many years ago, to be more important above all things given that not only did he see potential in her, but he let her strengthen and hone her potential as a recruit of the reborn Academia. She works closely alongside him as of yet, but further serves as a subordinate of the owner of a dark guild given the freedom it allows Azrael to move with. She swears on following him to the ends of the earth, or until their paths inevitably diverge. Until that day comes, she's a loyal Academia student, and Desespeir guild member with only the best interests of those around her in mind. Her pure heart guides her, even if clouded by uncertainty, and to that end, Azrael believes she will achieve the destiny that had been in her grasp since she was born. To use the full of her dragon powers to their very limits, and make a name for herself as the strongest half-dragon the world has ever known. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Desespeir Members Category:Diviner Category:Valentine Valtieri